digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Hunka Hunka BurningGreymon
(En:) |written by=(En:) Dave Wittenberg |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 16, 2002 (En:) November 13, 2002 |continuity= }} After hearing a grim prediction from the fortune teller Shamamon, Grumblemon and his servant Golemon show up to create trouble for the warriors, helped and hindered when the berserker Beast of Flame appears. Summary , still enraged at having been beaten by , creates a from the earth. The two then set out to find the DigiDestined. The humans, however, are still mourning the loss of Zoe's spirit. J.P. promises to get it back for her, but Koji finds that impractical and wants to continue on to the Forest Terminal. A fight breaks out, with Zoe trying to calm the two by saying that going to the Forest Terminal is a better idea. then interrupts and tells the children he knows what they should do. He takes them to the Fortuneteller Village, where they encounter several strange Digimon with even stranger fortune telling techniques until Bokomon leads them to . Shamanmon tells them that they will fight an old foe with a new friend and that a friend will become a foe. The group scoffs at him, but Shamanmon tells them that Takuya and Tommy will face the greatest trial. The ground begins to rumble as Grumblemon and Golemon attack the village. Takuya, J.P. and Tommy spirit evolve to fight back, but when Koji attempts to use his beast spirit, Grumblemon uses his magic water to trap him and keep him from spirit evolving. The other three pick up the slack and fight Golemon, but find that their attacks are useless against him. They focus all their attacks together and manage to knock down Golemon, so Grumblemon slide evolves to , He quickly gains the upper hand and steals Tommy's spirit, returning him to human form. Suddenly, a Digimon bursts from Shamanmon's home and begins to attack Gigasmon. The Digimon proves to be very powerful and destroys Golemon and drives Gigasmon away, subsequently freeing Koji. The group decides that the Digimon is too dangerous and turns to leave until they hear it shout, "Help me!" and realizes that the B Spirit of Flame had been in Shamanmon's home and possessed him. Agunimon battles him to save Shamanmon and when Shamanmon manages to gain enough control to hold himself in place, Agunimon manages to defeat and purify him and take the beast spirit. He slide evolves into but is unable to control his beast spirit and attacks and then Koji, who spirit evolves into KendoGarurumon. The two face off, but BurningGreymon is completely out of control. Featured Characters (4) * (4) *DemiDevimon (15) *Chuumon (15) *Elecmon (15) *Salamon (15) *Bakumon (15) *Gizamon (15) *Gotsumon (15) *Gazimon (15) *Wormmon (39) *Terriermon (46) * (58) *Goblimon (59) |c5= *' ' (3) *Mojyamon (15) *Frigimon (15) *Numemon (15) *Kiwimon (15) *Starmon (15) *Deputymon (15) *Roachmon (15) *Ninjamon (15) *RedVegiemon (39) *Sukamon (39) *Vegiemon (46) *Bakemon (46) *Soulmon (52) *Doggymon (53) *Gekomon (56) *Snimon (59) |c6= *Deramon (15) *Garbagemon (15) *Etemon (15) *Pumpkinmon (15) *Jagamon (39) *Phantomon (39) *Digitamamon (39) *Arukenimon (46) *Mummymon (46) *Monzaemon (53) *Vademon (55) |c7= *Jijimon (15) *Babamon (39) |c8= *Ponchomon (15) *Sepikmon (57) |c9= *' ' (1) * (2) * (12) *' ' (12) * (14) * (61) * (61) *' ' (63) *' ' (64) }} Digimon Analyzer Digivolutions Quotes Neemon: "HOLY SOCK!" Bokomon: "For once, I completely agree with you." :— Neemon and Bokomon react to Takuya's digivolution into BurningGreymon. Other Notes and Agunimon freed him, despite the fact he comes out of the trance stating he doesn't remember anything in "Welcome to My Nightmare". |ANIMATION ERRORS= |DUBBING CHANGES= *Grumblemon originally uses a pentagram inscribed in a circle to summon his Golemon. The dub changes this to three concentric circles. *The flashback scene with the group is originally just of Kumamon falling to the ground. The dub replays the entire scene where Gigasmon steals the H Spirit of Wind. *The fraudulent fortune telling methods of Gekomon and Sepikmon are changed in the English dub. In the original Japanese version, Gekomon "uses the momentum from getting drunk on sake to tell the future", while Sepikmon hits people on the head with his boomerang and reads the cartoon stars that circle the person's head to tell their fortune. *The dub changes Koji's attempt to spirit evolve into an attempt to beast spirit evolve, despite the footage being of Koji's spirit evolution to Lobomon. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *An Arukenimon and a Mummymon in their human forms can be seen in the village, referencing two major villains from the Digimon Adventure 02. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The English title refers to the famous Elvis Presley song " ". |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:BurningGreymon außer Kontrolle